Das Erinnern
B'Elanna Torres hat auf einmal Träume und Erinnerungen einer fremden Person, nachdem ein Passagier von Enara Prime an Bord der Voyager gekommen ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog B'Elanna Torres unterhält sich im Maschinenraum mit der jungen Enaranerin Jessen über ihre Heimatwelt, die sie noch nicht gesehen hat. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben in der Fima-Kolonie verbracht und sieht diese deshalb als ihre Heimat an. Da tritt eine ältere Enaranerin hinzu und erzählt von dortigen Plätzen und Orten. Die Daniusklippen bei Sonnenuntergang sind laut der älteren Frau eine Attraktion. Sie meint, dass der Anblick noch viel schöner ist, wenn man an einem regnerischen Morgen auf den Klippen steht und beobachtet, wenn sich die Regentropfen in Nebel verwandeln. wenn sie auf die wogende See treffen. Eine der Konsolen beginnt zu piepsen, sie stellen fest, dass noch eine leichte Asynchronität zwischen der Energiekonservierungstechnik der Enaraner und dem EPS-System der Voyager herrscht. Torres meint, dass der Grund nicht klar ist und sie alle Systeme überprüfen müssen. Jessen meint, dass Kim ihnen helfen könnte. Sie holen Harry Kim der in der Nähe sitzt und sehnsüchtig zu Jessen hinüber schaut hinzu und bitten ihn um Hilfe bei der morgigen Überprüfung. Kim willigt ein und schlägt vor, doch miteinander essen zu gehen. Die ältere Frau Jora Mirell will aber lieber zu Bett gehen. Als B'Elanna merkt, dass die beiden anderen lieber alleine wären, lässt sie sie zu zweit gehen und beschließt auch früh zu Bett zu gehen. B'Elanna liegt in ihrem Bett, es klopft am Fenster und sie öffnet es, ein junger Mann steigt herein, den sie freudig begrüßt und küssend mit ihm in Richtung Bett geht. Es ist ein Traum, der junge Mann spricht sie mit Korenna an. Da wird B'Elanna von Chakotay geweckt. Sie hat verschlafen und war auch über das Com-System nicht aufzuwecken. Er teilt ihr mit, dass ihre Schicht vor zwanzig Minuten begonnen hat. Er fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie antwortet mit Ja und geht in Richtung Bad. Chakotay verlässt daraufhin ihr Quartier. Akt I: Träume? thumb|leftthumb|Musik von Jor'Brel Auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum meint Chakotay, dass sie schon zum zweiten Mal zu spät kommt. Torres will die Zeit nacharbeiten und verspricht, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Chakotay fragt, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist. Dies bestätigt sie, worauf der Commander nachfragt, ob es ihr so gut geht, wie damals, als sie die Hoverballmeisterschaft mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel zu Ende spielen wollte. Dann erzählt sie Chakotay von seltsam intensiven Träumen. Er fragt ob es Albträume wären, aber sie spricht von den sinnlichsten Träumen, die sie je hatte. Es käme ihr alles sehr real vor, als wäre sie wirklich verliebt. Sie berichtet, dass sie von einem Enaraner träumt, in den sie verliebt ist. Es ist eine ganz andere Frau und sie findet den Traum befreiend. Chakotay verspricht, dass er ihr Geheimnis bewahren wird. Harry Kim und Tom Paris treten aus dem Turbolift. Sie wissen beide nicht, was Neelix vorbereitet hat und Paris berichtet, dass er sich nicht einmal einen Snack aus dem Kasino holen durfte. Als sie das Kasino betreten, sind sie verblufft. Am Abend gibt Neelix einen Empfang für die Enaraner, er hat alles wie auf Enara Prime hergerichtet, und sogar die Temperatur angepasst. Er erklärt den beiden, dass er die Farben der enaranischen Flagge für die Dekoration des Raumes gewählt hat. Da die Enearaner keine Tische und Stühle benutzen hat er diese entfernt. Neelix teilt den entgeisterten Kim und Paris mit, dass man sich nach dem Mahl zurücklehnt und ein Nickerchen macht. Auch ist Paris kalt, doch die Temperatur ist für die Enaraner ideal. Dann bietet er ihnen etwas Algengebäck an und Paris probiert es. In diesem Moment werden sie unterbrochen, als die Frau Kim zu sich ruft. Auch Captain Kathryn Janeway ist da und lauscht der Musik, die einer der Männer, Jor Brel spielt. Jora MIrell meint, dass er die Obertöne im zweiten Satz immer noch zu hoch spielt. Sie nimmt das Instrument in die Hand, als er ihr anbietet, es auszuprobieren. Er stellt eine telepathische Verbindung her und aus dem Instrument fließen die Töne hervor. Der Captain schrickt plötzlich auf. Sie ist irritiert, denn ihr war nicht klar, dass der Enaraner ihr die Kenntnisse unmittelbar übertragen würde. Sie hat alle seine Erinnerungen des Lernens, an stundenlanges Üben und auch Versagen. Er entschuldigt sich vielmals, dass er ihren Wunsch ein Musikinstrument zu beherrschen offenbar falsch interpretiert hat. Chakotay betrachtet inzwischen eine Schüssel mit metallenen Kugeln und wird von Neelix aufgeklärt, dass es sich um Radioseptica handelt. Die Enaraner benutzen diese, um ihre Hände zu desinfizieren und reiben mehrere Kugeln in den Händen. Neelix meint, dass er Torres heute noch nicht gesehen hat. Chakotay antwortet ihm, dass er vermutet, dass sie wieder früh zu Bett gegangen ist. B'Elanna träumt in der Nacht wieder: Mit ihrem Verhältnis zu Dathan Alaris ist ihr Vater Jareth nicht einverstanden. Er hält Torres in ihrem Zimmer eine Standpauke. Er berichtet, dass er hörte, dass sie sich wieder mit ihm unterhalten hat. Korenna rechtfertigt sich, dass sie ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie findet es nicht fair, dass er ihn, wie alle Anderen behandelt. Er meint, dass er sie ausnutzen könnte und einfach weitergeht, wenn er ihr wieder begegnet. Dieser gehört nämlich zu den rückständigen Enaranern, die umgesiedelt werden sollen. Er bittet sie, sich von ihm fernzuhalten und ihren Taronsaft zu trinken, was sie auch tut. Als er den Raum verlassen hat, wird klar, das Dathan die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe war, sofort fällt sie wieder in seine Arme und küsst ihn. Doch plötzlich ist er feuerrot und und weist Verbrennungen im Gesicht auf. B'Elanna erwacht voller Schrecken aus ihrem Traum. Akt II: Erinnerungen! Am nächsten Tag erstattet sie Chakotay in dessen Büro Bericht über die Arbeiten. Nachdem die Modifikationen der Plasmaleitungen abgeschlossen sind, modifizieren sie nun das Reservesystem. Torres meint, dass sie mit den Modifikationen fertig sind, bevor die Enaraner sie verlassen. Zwar müssten sie dazu einige Extraschichten fahren, aber zwei Tage genügen. Sie erzählt auch, dass ihre Träume seltsam werden. Sie berichtet, dass sie gestern ihren Liebhaber im Traum küsste und er auf einmal tot war, verbrannt. Es kommt ihr vor, als würde es tatsächlich passieren. Da sich die Träume wie eine Geschichte entwickeln, und körperlich, sowie emotional kein Unterschied zum Wachzustand besteht, mutmaßen sie, dass die telepathischen Enaraner dafür verantwortlich sein könnten. Chakotay will mit Captain Janeway darüber sprechen, und B'Elanna mit Jessen, um mehr über deren telepathische Fähigkeiten zu erfahren. Auf dem Weg zu ihr fällt sie aber wieder in einen Traum. Sie steht auf einem Platz, ihr Vater hält eine Ansprache über die Zukunft und den Fortschritt. Er meint, dass sie mit der Terraformung nun bereit sind einen Schritt in eine Ära der Expansion und Kolonisation machen können. Er spricht auch davon, sich nicht von jenen, die sich dagegen verweigern, entmutigen zu lassen. Dann überreicht er einige Auszeichnungen, auch Korenna bekommt eine. Sie gehört zu der jungen Generation, die das Volk in die Zukunft führen wird. Unmittelbar danach trifft sie wieder Dathan, der am heutigen Tag dabei sein wollte, da sie wichtig ist für Korenna. Sie bittet ihn, sich ihr anzuschließen und sich ausbilden zu lassen. Dathan hält dies allerdings für unmöglich. Er beteuert seine Liebe, empfindet die Trennung von ihr jedoch als frustrierend. Er stellt eine telepathische Verbindung mit ihr her. Da ertönt eine Glocke, Dathan muss durch eine Kontrolle und ein Tor hinausgehen. Korenna schaut ihm hinterher, nachdem sie sich für den nächsten Tag verabredet haben. Kes findet B'Elanna bewusstlos am Boden des Maschinenraums liegend und lässt sie in die Krankenstation bringen. Akt III: Die Entscheidung Als der Doktor B'Elanna auf der Krankenstation untersuchen will, schreckt sie hoch. Der Doktor meint, dass es schön ist, dass sie wieder wach ist. Torres erkundigt sich, was passiert ist und Kes klärt sie auf, dass sie sie bewusstlos im Korridor vor dem Maschinenraum gefunden hat. Torres meint, dass sie wieder geträumt hat. Der Doktor erklärt, dass das Muster ihrer Thetawellen anzeigt, dass sie Erinnerungen erlebt. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass B'Elanna implantierte Erinnerungen erfährt, die von den Enaranern stammen, und sich von den Erinnerungen, die Janeway eingesetzt wurden, dadurch unterscheiden, dass sie in Torres Unterbewusstsein platziert wurden. Außerdem war kein Enaraner in Torres' Nähe, als sie die Erinnerungen erlebte. Sie wurde ohnmächtig, weil die synaptischen Muster nicht ganz mit ihren Nervenbahnen kompatibel sind. Durch ein Gerät will der Doktor ihre Thetawellenaktivitäten überwachen und die Erinnerungen unterdrücken. Doch Torres möchte wissen was mit Korenna passiert und wie die Geschichte endet. Sie fühlt, was Korenna fühlt und sie möchte dieses Rätsel lösen.Dadurch würde sie aber einen Hirnschaden davontragen. Schließlich stimmt sie zu, den Monitor zu tragen. Janeway gibt Torres die nächsten beiden Tage dienstfrei und will in der Zwischenzeit mit Brel reden. Captain Janeway befragt mit Tuvok in Anwesenheit von B'Elanna Jor Brel, doch dieser denkt, es seien nur verirrte Erinnerungen von allen Enaranern an Bord des Schiffes, die von B'Elannas Gehirn zu einer Geschichte zusammengefügt und geordnet werden. So sei er selbst in seiner Jugend in einige Schlafzimmerfenster geklettert und eine staatliche Auszeichnung erhielten einige Mitglieder der enaranischen Delegation. Es gibt Fälle, wo Spezies durch das telepathische Feld, dass die Enaraner erzeugen, beeinflusst wurden, aber nicht in dieser Intensität. Er versichert Torres, dass die Geschichte so, wie sie sie erlebt hat, nie wirklich geschehen ist. Jor Brel bedauert nochmals die schlechten Einflüsse und Janeway meint, dass der Doktor es unter Kontrolle hat. Nachdem der Enaraner gegangen ist, meint Tuvok, dass sie sie weiter untersuchen. Torres will mit Jessen und Mirel reden, doch Janeway will die Untersuchung selbst übernehmen. In ihrem Quartier nimmt B'Elanna das Gerät des Doktors ab und legt sich ins Bett. Bald darauf fällt sie wieder in eine der Erinnerungen: Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, ihr Vater tritt hinzu. Sie macht sich Sorgen und will wissen, ob die rückständigen Enaraner wirklich umgesiedelt werden wollen. Ihr Vater meint, es habe alles seine Richtigkeit. Man wolle ihnen ja nur helfen, so zu leben wie sie wollen. Er zeigt ihr auf, dass es auch gefährlich ist, dass sie hier leben. Sie achten nicht so auf Reinlichkeit und es könnten Seuchen ausbrechen. Außerdem halten sie ein Leben ohne Mikrofusionsgeneratoren und Kommunikationsvernetzung für möglich. Sie helfen Ihnen bei der Umsiedlung, damit keine Seuchen ausbrechen. Er meint,d ass es gefährlich ist, dass sie hier leben. Bisher haben sie Toleranz gezeigt, aber mittlerweile sehen sogar die Rückständigen ein, dass sie von hier weggehen müssen. Korenna hilft bei der Umsiedlung. Die Umzusiedelnden sind stark verunsichert und wollen wissen, wohin sie gebracht werden, aber da Korenna das nicht weiß, kann sie diese Frage auch nicht beantworten. Als eine Frau Korenna befragt, wird sie weggezogen. Da entdeckt sie auf der Liste Dathan. Sie will nach ihm sehen, doch ihr Vater hält sie fest, da wird ihr klar, dass ihr Vater ihn darauf gesetzt hat. Korenna meint, daass sie nicht wusste, dass er auf der Liste steht. Da kommt es zu einem Handgemenge und sie wird von einem Mann zu Boden gesrissen. B'Elanna wacht auf, als sie im Traum von einem Mann geschlagen wird. Sie erfährt vom Computer den Aufenthaltsort von Jora Mirell und macht sich auf den Weg zu deren Quartier. Sie öffnet dieses. Anschließend findet B'Elanna Mirell auf dem Boden liegend vor. Sie möchte sie auf die Krankenstation bringen, doch Jora möchte die restlichen Erinnerungen auf B'Elanna übertragen. Sie ist Korenna und gab die ganze Zeit über ihre Erinnerung an Torres weiter, weil es von ihrem Volk keiner hören will. Offenbar fanden die anderen Enaraner heraus, dass Mirell diese Erinnerungen mitteilte. Nun greift sie nach B'Elanna und überträgt die letzten Erinnerungen. Akt IV: Die Wahrheit thumb|Grausame Hinrichtung Korenna musiziert in ihrem Zimmer, als Dathan wieder am Fenster klopft. Der sagt ihr, dass sie heute Nacht fliehen und möchte, dass sie mitkommt. Es geschehe Unrecht, denn jeder der umgesiedelt wird, wäre einfach verschwunden. So sei die Familie seines Onkels vor zwei Monaten umgesiedelt worden und seitdem hat er nichts mehr von Ihnen gehört. Niemand hat Kontakt zu dieser neuen Kolonie. Er hat gehört, dass sie alle auf den Transportern mit einem Hitzschlag getötet werden. Er meint, dass ihr Vater lügt und sie sich entscheiden muss, wem sie vertraut. Korenna besteht darauf, dass ihr Vater ein ehrenwerter Mann ist. Er will ihr, mit Hilfe seiner Erinnerungen, zeigen, wie es wirklich zugeht und was passiert, wenn sich jemand wehrt. Da ruft plötzlich ihr Vater nach ihr und kommt ins Zimmer. Schnell versteckt sie Dathan im Nebenraum hinter einem Vorhang. Ihr Vater will mit ihr über die "Lügen" sprechen, die die Rückständigen erzählen. Er meint, dass das Heimtückische an den Rückständigen ist, dass sie vorgeben passiv zu sein, aber andere Leute aktiv dazu bringen, ihre Lügen zu glauben. Nach seiner Meinung säten sie nur Zwietracht und Zweifel. Sie wollten andere manipulieren, und bei ihr hätten sie es doch fast geschafft. Torres meint, dass das was sie sagen, sehr grauenvoll sei. Ihr Vater fragt sie, ob sie glaubt, dass ihre Familie und ihre Freunde einen Massenmord decken könnten. Die Rückständigen besäßen kein Gewissen und würden alles behaupten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Weiters meint er, durch Dathans Liebesgeständnis wollte dieser nur ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Er berichtet, dass Dathan auch anderen Frauen erzählt hätte, dass er sie liebt und so ihre Sympathie gewinnen will. Ihr Vater verunsichert Korenna so sehr, dass sie Dathan verrät. Er wird festgenommen und auf einen Platz geführt. Dort befindet sich bereits eine wütende Menge, die die Rückständigen beschimpft. Dathon wird an einen Pfahl gebunden. Korennas Vater meint, dass sie sich als verantwortungsbewusste Bürger gegen die Rückständigen verteidigen müssen. Daher werden sie mittels eines Hitzschlags hingerichtet. Zunächst sieht sie der Hinrichtung teilnahmslos zu, ehe sie auch in die Sprechchöre einstimmt, die den Tod der Rückständigen fordern. Korenna führt Kinder durch ein leeres Dorf und erklärt ihnen, dass die Rückständigen alle gestorben sind, dass sie nicht ausreichend für sich selbst sorgen konnten und auch viele Krankheiten hatten. Sie meint, man könne aus diesen Erfahrungen lernen, dass es wichtig sei, nicht rückständig zu denken. Daher haben sie dieses Tor errichtet, um sich daran zu erinnern, nicht rückständig zu werden. Als B’Elanna aufwacht, ist Jora Mirell tot. Akt V: Vorwürfe Im Kasino findet ein Abschiedsfest für die Enaraner statt. Jor Brel bringt gerade einen Toast auf Captain Janeway und ihre freundliche Crew aus und bedankt sich dafür, dass sie sie nach Hause gebracht haben und hier immer gute Freunde finden würden. B'Elanna stürmt herein, geht auf sie zu und bezeichnet sie als Mörder. Captain Janeway will sie stoppen, aber sie erzählt die ganze Geschichte, von der Ausrottung der Rückständigen und den Hinrichtungen. Auch wirft sie ihnen vor Jora Mirell getötet zu haben, weil sie die Erinnerungen weiter gegeben hat. Chakotay fragt, ob sie beweisen kann, dass Kora Mirrell ermordet wurde. Torres muss dies verneinen und meint, dass sie es wie einen natürlichen Tod haben aussehen lassen. Die Enaraner streiten alles ab. Auch Tuvok hat mit Jora Mirell gesprochen und ihm sagte sie, dass sie nichts davon wüsste. Jessen meint, dass es undenkbar ist, dass Enaraner so handeln könnten. Jor Brel erklärt, dass Mirell bereits einige Zeit krank war und dies ihre Erinnerung verzerrt haben könnte. B'Elanna spricht voller Emotionen über die Erinnerung von Jora Mirell, doch Niemand will hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Torres erklärt, dass diese Frau ihr Leben und ihre Identität mit ihr geteilt hat. Sie hat ihr alles gezeigt, es gab keine Entschuldigung und keine Bitte um Vergebnung. Torres berichtet, dass sie letztlich das Gewissen hatte, zuzugeben, dass das was sie getan hatte, falsch war. Jedoch ist dies laut Torres mehr, als die anderen getan haben. thumb|Erinnerungsweitergabe Captain Janeway spricht mit Torres eine Stunde später in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. B'Elanna gibt ihren Fehler zu, ins Casino zu stürmen. Sie will etwas unternehmen. Janeway meint, dass sie in ihrer Situation wohl dasselbe getan hätte. Aber Janeway teilt ihr mit, dass sie ihr zwar glaube, sie aber kein Recht habe sich einzumischen und dass es laut dem Doktor keine Beweise gäbe, dass Jora Mirell ermordet worden ist. Torres will auf den Planeten gehen und Beweise vom Massaker suchen. Der Captain meint, dass es ihnen nicht zusteht, darüber zu urteilen, ob es richtig ist, einen Teil der enaranischen Geschichte zu verschweigen. Torres will Mordermittlungen durchführen und dies die Enaraner dazu veranlassen kann, Fragen zu stellen. Janeway teilt ihr weiters mit, dass der Landurlaub gestrichen ist und die Verhandlungen abgesagt, dass sie bald den Orbit verlassen werden, aber macht B'Elanna auch darauf aufmerksam, dass die letzten Enaraner noch im Maschinenraum sind, und Torres dort nochmals mit ihnen sprechen könnte. Daraufhin sucht B'Elanna Jessen im Maschinenraum auf. Torres spricht mit ihr, doch Jessen ist zunächst ablehnend. Torres erklärt, dass sie keinen grund hat ihr zu glaueb nund nur ihr Ehrenwort gegen alles steht, was ihr jemals erzählt wurde. Sie soll daher beweisen, dass Torres sich irrt. Sie soll die Kolonie der Rückständigen aufsuchen und die Leute mit Fragen löchern. Sie soll für sich selbst eine Erklärung suchen. Torres will ihr ihre Erfahrungen offen mit ihr teilen, was Jessen überrascht. Torres kann sie überzeugen, dass sie die Erinnerung von Jora Mirell nimmt. Anschließend durchlebt Jessen erstmals die Erinnerungen und wird von Dathon in ihrem Zimmer bei Nacht besucht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Trotz der eindeutigen Parallelen in der Geschichte der Erde, z. B. dem Holocaust, werden diese in der Episode nicht erwähnt. In dieser Folge sehen wir das erste Mal Chakotays Büro. Die Episode ähnelt der TNG-Folge . In beiden Episoden erleben die Hauptdarsteller wesentliche Teile eines Lebens einer anderen Person in kurzer Zeit. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Remember (episode) es:Remember fr:Remember (épisode) nl:Remember Erinnern, Das